Watch Before You Drop
by Blaze808
Summary: Based a long time before Friends Are The Key  Para, the most awesomest Saiyan to ever walk the Universe is going to face the ultimate task: Try to make the Prince more...er...iron stomached with a bet. But who will eat the worm chow? Read to find out!


**Hello! Just taking a very short break from Friends Are the Key, but don't worry, there is some Para action in the story. This was inspired by watching "How to Eat Fried Worms." Except this will be slightly different…**

**This is IMPORTANT to know the timeline!**

**Ages: Para-13**

**Vegeta & Raditz-12**

**Nappa -33**

**I do not own DBZ or How to Eat Fried Worms**

Hi! My name is Para Saiygio, and I have a confession to make: my best friend is a total _loser_. Not as bad as most on this retarded ship, but, still.

Why is he such a loser? Well, he seems to have a small problem: he loses his lunch every time he sees-heaven forbid-a…_worm_. I dare you. Name one person who pukes every single stinking time they see a worm. Anyone? You! Reading my thing? Yes. I know who're you're thinking. He's taken. Yes. This loser I am referring to is Vegeta, the former crown prince of the Saiyans.

Now, why on P.V is he afraid of worms? I mean, they're kind of cute! Scary? Not really.

Today! I will change this fact.

Now why is this so bad, you may ask?

Well, I usually have to clean it up. Freiza doesn't like me that much.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get that sometimes useful pride of his to fire up.

I walked up to Vegeta, who was training with Raditz. Now, for a little history: these two have been friends since they were little (A/N: I know that's not true, but I like it this way.) and are always, and I mean always, getting into mischief when Freiza isn't on the 'creeper' prowl.

Vegeta landed a solid hit onto Raditz's face. Ouch, it looked like it hurt!

"Nice hit! But can we tell the others that I got this black eye doing something heroic?" Raditz winced

"Tsk, tsk, but that would be lying!" I butted in.

"Para!" Both of them exclaimed

"Hey guys! What are you two doing? And come on Vegeta, that's not a proper kick." I scoffed.

I walked up to the training robot, jumped, and did a spinning kick.

They looked surprised when I decapitated the robot.

"Seriously?" I cocked my eye.

"Nice hit for a girl."

Zarbon.

"Yeah, you know, you should take some lessons from her." Raditz smarted off.

Zarbon walked up to him and kicked him into the wall.

"Raditz!" Vegeta and I yelled.

My eyes squinted angrily.

"So Para, what do you think of that? Good kick, huh?"

Want to know what I thought of it? Let's just say his voice was so high, and my friends were wincing in the only way boys can.

I have never learned why, and I don't really want to know, but if a man gets hit under the belt, any other male within a mile seems to feel their pain, leaving their female companions yet again, questioning the opposite gender's intelligence.

Zarbon's friend Dodoria started calling for a medic and the other guys-except for my friends- crowded around him as if he was some kind of dying patient.

Taking this as my chance to leave, I grabbed Vegeta and ran.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Vegeta yelled in protest.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"This may seem random, but I was wondering, why you are afraid of worms?"

"May?" he scoffed

"Yeah, it is random." I confessed "Anyway, I wanted to know, because I imagine it's a really darn good reason. After all, with all that talk going on…"

"What talk?"

"Oh nothing really, just some people are saying that you are a wimp, and I've even heard one of Freiza's lowly servants say that you must be a woman because manly people's stomachs don't empty their contents when someone sees a worm…"

His face went from surprised to red. It was working.

"What? I'll show them!"

"How?"

"I'll eat one! Live and…squiggling…" The tough guy act faded as that stomach of his curled at the thought.

I thought for a second. Maybe I won't be as cruel as I was planning.

"You know…maybe that's not such a good idea…after all…you don't exactly have a…er…iron of steel. How about we make a bet: if you can last without losing your supper contents, and I will make you eat minutes before the movie, I will eat two of the dishes in the movie. And if you fail, you have to do the same."

"Deal. By the way, what's it called?" He tried to talk with a taunt.

"Oh, just…How to Eat Fried Worms."

I left so the thought could linger.

**How was that? By the way, make sure to vote on the poll on my profile about this! I need at least 11 votes before the final chapter out of three goes up.**


End file.
